Pan (continente)
[[Imagem:Pancontinent.jpg|center|thumb|450px|O continente perdido de Pan, mapa de Oahspe]] [[Imagem:Semoin.jpg|right|thumb|200px|''Se'moin'', o alfabeto usado em Pan, segundo Oahspe]] Pan é o nome dado a um continente antediluviano pelo dentista e médium espírita John Ballou Newbrough em seu livro Oahspe, publicado em 1882, que ele supostamente datilografou por escrita automática seguindo o ditado pelo Deus que chama de Jehovih (sic) e seus mensageiros angélicos. O autor desenhou um mapa e também elaborou um dicionário e uma tábua de 121 caracteres, correspondentes à língua deste continente. Suas doutrinas foram, mais tarde, desenvolvidas e explicadas pelo seu seguidor Wing Anderson, editor de Los Angeles. Pan desapareceu há 24 mil anos, mas em breve voltará a erguer-se do Pacífico para ser habitada pela raça Kosmon, formada pelas uniões de todas as raças atuais. O Milênio começaria em 1980. Oahspe inclui várias afirmações completamente errôneas, como a de que Tooth fundou a religião muçulmana, e profecias não realizadas, como a de que todos em breve abandonariam suas religiões para se unirem aos seguidores pacíficos e vegetarianos de Newbrough. Estes, chamados "Fidelistas" (Faithists) se multiplicaram nos EUA e Reino Unido nos anos 1880. Seus números se reduziram ao longo do século XX, mas ainda há remanescentes da Igreja Universal Faithists of Kosmon, que publicam o Kosmon Voice de sua sede em Salt Lake City e mantêm o site http://www.faithists.org/%7Cfaithists.org. Wing Anderson acrescentou outras profecias não realizadas, inclusive que a Franklin Delano Roosevelt se seguiria um ditador fascista em 1940, que haveria uma guerra civil em 1944 e que Hitler seria destituído por uma revolução interna antes de conseguir atacar os EUA. Raças em Oahspe [[Imagem:Asu.jpg|right|thumb|200px|''A'su, o primeiro homem'', desenho em Oahspe]] [[Imagem:Ihin.jpg|right|thumb|200px|''I'hin, I'huan e Yak'', desenho em Oahspe]] Segundo Newbrough e Anderson, o ser humano apareceu há 72 mil anos, quando os anjos se materializaram na Terra e se cruzaram com uma espécie primitiva, os A'su, dando origem aos I'hins. Estes, por sua vez, cruzaram-se com os A'su e dessa união resultaram os Druks que, através dos I'hins, produziram os Ghansus. Segundo suas concepções claramente racistas, as populações africanas e asiáticas são descendentes dos Druks, que dizem significar "maus". São citadas as seguintes raças: *'A'suans': existiram por 8 mil anos, sendo que sobreviveram por dois mil anos depois de darem origem aos I'hin. Eram a mais animalística das raças e não foram criadas para a vida eterna. *'I'hins': nascidos dos a'suans e dos anjos que tomaram corpos físicos. Viviam separados e isolados de todos os outros povos. Os originais seguidores do Fidelismo e a semente de toda vida eterna na Terra. Atualmente extintos como raça. *'Druks': também chamadas Cain ou cainitas. Sua semente tende a não ser capaz de controlar seus hábitos pecaminoos e têm menos força de individualidade, tendendo a seguir a maioria. São menos capazes de ser inspirados pela vergonha ou pelas coisas celestiais. A ordem druk sempre tem ídolos ou salvadores e são dados à guerra, que leva à destruição. Toda carne é druk (má). *'Yaks': mestiços de asu'ans e druks. Não andam totalmente eretos e às vezes andam de quatro. Uma raça estúpida, incapaz da fala e de compreender o crime do incesto. Deus ordenou aos i'hins transformar os yaks em eunucos e usá-los como servos. *'I'huans': mestiços dos i'hins e dos druks. Inicialmente criados altos e fortes, da cor do cobre novo, para serem os protetores dos i'hins. Inicialmente capazes de vida eterna, mas a semente do espírito da vida eterna exauriu-se quando se misturaram com os druks. Tornaram-se de todas as formas e tamanhos e de todos os graus e julgamento, até mesmo da ignorância de uma besta. Os índios americanos são considerados i'huans e muitos ainda adoram o Grande Espírito, Jehovih. *'Listians': Nascidos dos i'hins e de uma linhagem específica de caçadores i'huan. Chamados os Reis Pastores, governaram rebanhos de cabras. Viveram em torno de Parsi'e (uma nação de guerreiros i'huan) e eram bem guardados pelos anjos de Jehovih. Foram expulsos do Egito por Thothma. *'Ongwee-ghan': o nome significaria "homens bem feitos". Nascidos de i'huans e i'hins, têm o dom da profecia, de ter visões e ouvir as vozes dos anjos. Têm cabelo longo e grosseiro, pele cor de cobre e braços curtos. Foi-lhes ensinao o segredo de transformar seus inimigos em eunucos. *'Gahns': uma raça planejada por Jehovih desde a fundação do mundo, são hoje os mais abundantes sobre a terra. Não como cordeiros, mas como leões indomados. Bem-formados e majestosos. Foi-lhes prometido ter todo o mundo sob sua custódia. Eram circuncidados pelos sacerdotes I'hin e lhes eram prestados privilégios e cerimônias. Referências *L. Sprague de Camp, Continentes Perdidos. Lisboa, Livros do Brasil, s/d *John Ballou Newbrough, Oahspe: A Kosmon Bible in the Words of Jehovih and his Angel Embassadors http://www.sacred-texts.com/oah/oah/index.htm *Oahspe: races http://www.faithists.org/Races.html Category:Lugares imaginários Categoria:Fantasia